


Olympics Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dafne and Meryl meet at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympics Of Love

Meryl can’t help but smile at Dafne, she knows that Dafne is attractive, she accepted that a long time ago, but as the two of them settle for interviews, she finds that she is struggling to ignore her attraction to Dafne. 

Dafne smiles at her as they do the interviews but she doesn’t interact as much as she might have with other people. She knows she needs to be careful not to give it all away. Once the interviews are over and they can leave together she starts to open up a little more. 

As the car pulls away Dafne smiles and lets Meryl curl into her side, her voice low as she flirts with Meryl, knowing that Meryl has always had a slight crush but is too shy to make her move. They may be Winter and Summer Olympians, but they fit together.


End file.
